


你x相泽

by kukuloshilushi



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukuloshilushi/pseuds/kukuloshilushi





	你x相泽

猫咪PLAY

作为相泽三三的同人，怎么能没有猫咪play呢

正在整理文件准备加一下班的相泽看着手机短信里面的一堆乱码“4894123189”，叹了口气，不知道你又在搞什么事情。一旁的麦克看着相泽一直皱眉头盯着手机的动作，放肆的笑了开来“哈哈哈哈，橡皮头你这是怎么了？家里的小男友又在找你了？”  
自从上次你请麦克午夜他们喝了顿酒以后，他们对于相泽这个人竟然成为率先脱单的人一直充满嫉妒，从各个方面来调侃相泽，搞得每次相泽被调侃之后你都要被揍一顿。  
当然现在你不在跟前，目前倒霉的就是放肆嘲笑的麦克了。相泽扯下脖子上的拘捕带把麦克从嘴到脚牢牢困住扔在一边。  
因为早上你和他说了今天要出外勤，现在又发来一堆乱码，相泽嘴上不说但是还是担心你出了什么问题，打了几个电话也并没有接通。  
「你发生什么事了？」  
过了一会才收到你回复的短信「回家」。  
相泽挑了挑眉，不知道你的目的，而且担心真的出了什么事情，索性放弃了加班的原定计划，把旁边像一只蛹一样的麦克放出来，和他说“他好像出了什么事情，我今天先回去了，有什么事情给我打电话。”  
被拘捕带绑得精疲力尽的麦克摆了摆手示意他知道了。不管这个人有没有男朋友都惹不得啊。  
*  
因为着急，即便公寓离雄英的距离并不太远，今天相泽还是打了一个出租车回来。  
拿出钥匙打开房门，屋里的灯光很暗，幸好没有什么奇怪的味道，刚刚关上房门，手臂被钳在身后，背后突然出现一个人，相泽刚刚准备挣脱开来，结果闻到了背后的味道，很熟悉的味道，是上个月他买回来的古龙水。一下子明白过来后面的人是谁。毕竟不是谁都可以一下子控制住相泽的。  
放弃了接下来的挣扎，相泽垂下了头，为自己刚刚的担心感到不值，就知道你贼的像个狐狸怎么会出什么事情呢。  
“等等你就死了。”阴沉的相泽老师和他阴沉的声音让你直接打了个寒战。  
赶紧进行补救，不然你害怕看不见明天的太阳。  
伸着脑袋从背后蹭着相泽的脖子，撒娇的说着“消太真的太过分了，竟然不记得今天是我们认识的第七年纪念日，我都怀疑消太要始乱终弃呢。”  
“过分的是你吧，发那种没有任何意义的短信，然后之前告诉我要出外勤？我还没有说你有什么阴谋。”相泽感受了一下脖子上的感觉“等等你的脑袋怎么回事？”  
和你的有些硬的金毛感觉不同，这是一种特别柔软的的毛发，细细的柔柔的在脖子上磨蹭的感觉有一些痒。相泽想要侧过头看一下你的头发，但是你向后撤了一下，拒绝现在就让相泽看到你准备的惊喜。  
“不可以哦消太，这是个惊喜。”  
扯下脖子上系着的领带，绑住相泽的的眼睛，领着他走到餐桌坐下。  
“消太今天还没有吃饭吧，我们先吃饭怎么样？”  
相泽并没有说什么，他只是想看你到底想要做什么。就这样张嘴接过你递过来的东西，结果吃了几口忽然你递过来的东西掉在了衣服上，然后就听见你夸张的惊呼：“哎呀，我这么这么不小心，消太真是对不起，我们去换衣服吧。”  
好的，相泽已经知道了你脑子里想的什么东西了。垃圾，精虫上脑的垃圾。  
*  
相泽就这样被你又带到了床边，相泽老师的日常服装简单的让你直接占了便宜，将黑色卫衣直接脱下，精瘦的上身就这样展现了出来，苍白的肤色让人有一种想要欺负的欲望。  
你埋在相泽身前，在胸前蹭来蹭去，一些柔软的毛发蹭着胸口让相泽抓住你的头发，想要抓离胸口，然后就抓到了你头顶那不同于你头发的的触感，实在好奇你现在的形象，相泽抓下遮住眼睛的领带，然后就看见了面前的你，头上戴着和头发同色的仿真猫耳朵，毛茸茸的看起来就像是你自己长出来的猫耳朵一样，抬起手捏着面前的耳朵。  
这个手感！  
热热的就真的像是猫咪的耳朵。  
“怎么样，事务所新来的孩子的个性，改变容貌的个性，怎么样我让他搞了一下不错吧！”你就这样向相泽献宝，果然相泽看到这样的你，态度都不一样了，双手捧着两个耳朵，搓来搓去，你眯着眼睛享受着相泽罕见的爱抚，果然最大的情敌是猫呀。  
拒绝相泽继续只撸猫咪耳朵，你用伸手把他的手拉到身旁按住，脑袋在胸膛继续蹭着，从胸口，到腹肌，还有消失在裤子里面的人鱼线，柔毛抚过的触感让相泽敏感的有了感觉，胸口挺立起来。你学着猫咪一样来回舔着，幸好舌头没有猫咪的倒刺，牙齿轻轻咬着，太过柔情的做爱不适合你。  
相泽这个时候感觉到什么东西在来来回回磨蹭他的大腿内侧，果真低头一看，是一条尾巴。  
你把相泽按在床上，跪在他的身上，攻击上半身，后面的尾巴顺着腰部钻进了下身，一点点缠绕抚摸着相泽的分身，就这样‘上下其手’。  
相泽仰着头深深喘息，喉结上下滚动，你抬头咬住他的脖子把喉结叼在嘴里，就像是野兽一样沉迷于对方的弱点。猫咪的兽形好像勾出了内心中一直隐藏的野性。无论是你的还是相泽的。  
就这样叼住脖子，下体贴在一起蹭动，双手在胸前游走，相泽的喘息声越来越大，充满血丝的眼睛紧紧的闭着，手拽着你脑后的头发，只是动作不知道到底是把你拽开还是按得更紧。  
不坦率的男人啊。  
就这样黏在相泽身上伸长手臂从床旁的抽屉里拿出安全套和润滑剂。其实相泽本人对于做爱没有特别的抗拒，但是对于扩张却又一种说不出来的感觉，大概就是一种特殊的羞耻？所以如果没有一些事情转移他的注意力，相泽就会表现得易燃暴躁。  
一手拔掉裤子进行扩张，另外一只手继续在胸前揉捻，按在胸前小小的颗粒感额外清晰，按压在上面然后揉动，刺激的快感让相泽拽你头发的力量变得更大甚至有一点点的疼痛，但是对于情欲中的人而言这种疼痛更像是一种兴奋剂让人逐渐失去理智。  
脖子喉结被你咬的红红紫紫还有轻微的牙印，然后继续上攻堵住相泽不停喘息的嘴，当然是直接咬住下唇，继续啃咬。  
就这样相泽薄薄的嘴唇被你咬出血来。  
感受到疼痛的相泽睁开眼睛瞪了你一下，但是目前狗胆包天的你直接忽略了他的死亡眼神，勾着舌头继续亲吻。熟悉的进行扩张，对于相泽的身体你已经熟悉得不行，所以很快便完成了。  
“喵。”重新埋回脖子，撒娇的叫了一声，像猫一样的伸出舌尖在脖颈来回舔弄，没有真猫舌头的倒刺所以没有刺痛的感觉，感觉到的只有些微的痒还有热气喷在脖子上的挑逗。  
相泽顺着腰线摸到了你的尾巴，因为直接改变了构造，所以尾巴根部格外的敏感。不由自主的抬起臀部想让相泽更好的抚摸你的尾巴根部，顺着脊背来回游走，舒服的让人颤栗起来。  
“你要是一直这个样子就好了。”虽然被你一直骚扰脖颈和后面，但是享受撸猫快感的相泽开始努力平复喘息说去这句感慨。  
你抬头埋怨的看了一眼相泽，委屈的像一只没有给妙鲜包的猫。  
“消太这样想就是我平时不够努力啊。”直接直起身子，顺势抽出在后面扩张的手指，趁着相泽被一瞬间的快感袭击得失身，把他翻了个个，趴在床上，“那我只好更加努力了，省的消太继续嫌弃我了。”  
抬起相泽的臀，趁着刚刚扩张好的后穴没有完全闭拢直接定了进去。  
“呼！”  
手指的扩张根本比不上分身进去的刺激。脸埋在枕头里的相泽深深喘息了一声，手指抓紧身下的床单，感觉就这一下子的进入后背一下子就出了冷汗。  
你并不喜欢循序渐进的做爱过程，这导致每次做爱的时候进入的那一下让相泽都有一种要被撕裂的感觉。无论时候怎么友好切磋即便鼻青脸肿下一次还是这样继续，就像一只一瞬间露出獠牙的狼。  
感受着相泽后穴紧紧的压缩，扒开臀辦使得抽插得更加顺利。就这样整根拔出插入了几下，相泽疼的腰都弓了起来。  
担心太过分，整根埋在后穴里面，然后趴在相泽身上，一只手伸向前方抚摸有些变软的分身，咬着他的耳朵，说道：“怎么样消太，还可以吧。”  
“闭嘴你这个混蛋。”相泽紧紧的皱着眉努力的放松缓解后面的疼痛。  
“真是的，消太就是这样嘴硬。”咬了一下耳朵，感觉手里的分身又硬了起来，后面也稍微缓和了一点，你准备继续抽插，“不过我也最喜欢嘴硬的消太了。一定要一直这样啊。”  
从后面叼住他的脖子，下半身又开始了用力的抽插，这个动作充满了兽性，但是与之不符的是双手一直温柔的在身前爱抚，不放过每一寸肌肤。两种截然不同的快感使得相泽沉迷于欲望。一丝丝清醒的机智强迫他不大声呻吟出声，把头埋在枕头里，只剩下闷闷的喘息还是不清楚的呻吟。  
抽插了不知道好久，有了射精的感觉，你从后脖颈抬起头，这个时候相泽的后颈被你咬出一个深深的牙印而且有丝丝的血迹。就这样再次调转过来，骑在他头的两侧，将分身插入嘴中，大概兽性使你失去分寸，趁着相泽没有反应过来进行了深喉。看着相泽瞪大的眼睛还有喉头不停反呕的感觉，刺激的你更加兴奋。  
几个抽插下来直接射在了相泽的嘴里。有些窒息的相泽眼前有点晕，你低下头交换了一个深吻，精液味道的亲吻充满了色情。手在下面帮助相泽高潮。  
之前深喉的生理反应还有高潮的快感使得相泽一直冷淡理性无所谓的眼睛充满了色气的水光和欲望，和那个冷静机智的相泽老师形成了鲜明的对比，这个大概就是你一直喜欢在做爱的时候欺负他的原因吧，不管后果多严重也要进行各种play来把相泽老师欺负的躺在床上失神。  
抱着相泽来到浴室进行清理，然后回到床上，就像抱着一个大型玩具一样紧紧贴住他，猫咪的个性还没有消失，尾巴随着主人的心意也紧紧圈住相泽的大腿，就这样贴在后背上挺着他的心跳声。  
「啊，真的越来越喜欢相泽消太了。」  
＊  
“砰！！”一声巨响，你睡得迷迷糊糊忽然感觉自己身上一疼，睁开眼睛就发现自己怀里没了人而自己躺在地上。上面是脖子一片狼藉的笑的异常鬼畜的浑身冒着红光头发飘起的相泽。  
「遭了！」  
心里只有这两个字，看着床上的相泽活动着身体，你咽了一下口水。  
“哈哈哈，消太早上好啊，喵！”本想借着猫咪卖一下萌，缓解一下气氛，结果个性已经过了时间，而这一声猫叫又唤起了相泽昨天的记忆。  
“很喜欢当动物是吧？”握了一下拳头，听着关节噼啪的响声，你忽然觉得可以写遗书了，这大概是放肆的代价。  
“知道咬人的狗是什么下场嘛？”相泽凶狠的眼睛里面充满了血丝。然后里面写满了三个字——  
「你死了」


End file.
